Many devices exist that can join two parts or components in a “butt-type” joint. For example, external V-band clamps can be configured to contract about exterior ends of two components to be joined. On the other hand, internal V-band clamps can be configured to expand to secure interior ends of two components to be joined. One example application that utilizes butt-type joints is a sabot that carries a payload, such as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), to be deployed.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.